


雪狐（all雪）HP设定*群p人兽*文

by SherryKong



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, all雪, 人兽, 群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 十分淫乱，慎点！！！
Relationships: 令雪, 刘金岁月, 喻雪, 孔妮几哇, 棠雪, 金孔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	雪狐（all雪）HP设定*群p人兽*文

**Author's Note:**

> 原著梗：阿尼玛格斯——通过后天训练变成特定的一只动物（一般魔法动物除外），如麦格教授是花斑猫，小天狼星是黑狗。

01

金子涵喜欢冬季的其中一个原因是——冬季日出时间比较晚，可以不用那么早起床。

此时正值霍格沃兹的冬假，金子涵又该练习阿尼格玛斯变形术了，最近每次放假她都会做这个事。她对变成小动物这一技能是无比的向往，虽然已经练习两年多了，最接近成功的一次还是把自己的脑袋变成布偶猫毛茸茸的头。

阿尼格玛斯的练习过程无比艰难，不仅需要巫师强大的毅力去坚持，还需要极高的悟性和天赋，练习两三年也并不罕见。

金子涵是赫奇帕奇五年级学生，纯血巫师贵族。金家的大庄园坐落在紧挨着霍格沃兹禁林的山脉，地理位置得天独厚，金子涵喜欢在天气晴朗的时候用幻影移形窜进禁林，漫步在高大的橡树、栗树与雪松之间，钻研她的魔法。

禁林边缘外没有魔法结界，金子涵有时会遇上来到森林里打猎或是游玩的麻瓜，因为魔法干扰正常磁场的缘故，麻瓜们走到这里总是会迷路，金子涵还要给他们指点方向。

练习阿尼格玛斯时要在一个月内含着曼德拉草的叶子，不能吞也不能吐，金子涵担心自己一开口说话就会不小心出现意外，她不想前功尽弃，所以当麻瓜找她问路时她通常只用肢体语言回应。久而久之，山脚下村庄里的麻瓜们都以为山上住着一位心地善良的哑巴美女。

不过金子涵一点也不在意麻瓜对她的看法。

手里的魔杖对着地上厚重的雪轻轻一划，气流化作小型的的龙卷风，积雪飘舞起来，像白色的裙摆在空中转着圈，堆叠成半人高的小雪人。金子涵纤长的指节握着魔杖又一挥，地上的树枝飞来，稳稳地变成雪人的手。

在树洞里猫冬的松鼠探出了好奇的脑袋向下张望，金子涵含笑的眼眉似明朗的暖阳，从毛呢大衣的口袋里摸出一把榛子。滑溜溜的榛子仁在空中划过漂亮的抛物线，准确无误地滚进树洞里松鼠的怀抱。

金子涵戴着兔绒帽，深蓝色的帽顶，额头周围是一圈白色的毛边，浅栗色的刘海，边缘蓬松的毛躁被阳光覆盖了一层金色的光圈，她的长发掩在厚实的围巾下。深邃的眸子亮晶晶的，像黑湖藏青色的冰层剖面，夹杂着几片雪花晶莹的纹理。她的睫毛上结了冰霜，像小鸟落了雪的翅膀，翘挺的鼻尖被冻得红通通。和她堆的雪人一样，憨态可掬。

树林深处传来奇怪的窸窣，是不规律的脚步踩在雪上发出的响声，金子涵回过头去。

一只通体雪白的狐狸在一棵橡树底下探出了身子，她几乎隐在雪色中，天空蓝的清澈圆眼怯弱地转动着，脸颊两侧漂亮的毛发耷拉下来，尖着细细的嗓子对金子涵叫唤了几声。

魔法森林的神奇生物本来就很多，金子涵早已见怪不怪，通晓魔法的灵物与巫师存在某种感知，不需要语言相通，也能有相似的心电感应。

金子涵慢慢走过去，在她的面前蹲下。她还是第一次近距离接触雪狐这种生物。狐狸性格机警多疑，一见到人就快速跑远了，以前金子涵只见过一溜烟闪过的白色身影。

眼前的雪狐嘤嘤叫着，湿润的眼眸仿佛在哀求什么，粉红的鼻尖低下来碰了碰金子涵伸出的手掌，把自己白色的兔爪似的小手搭上来。

怎么受伤了？金子涵看见雪狐的一只后腿上的毛发沾着暗红的血迹，在白色中格外显眼，像是绽放在雪地里的梅花。她身后的脚印深深浅浅，也带着点星光似的红。

“它被捕兽器夹伤，跑不远的，就在前面！”树林里粗鲁的男人声音如同树木粗糙的皮，传进金子涵的耳朵，刺得发疼。

雪狐的小爪子一下一下地挠她的手心，娇弱的神色惹人爱怜。金子涵把她抱进怀里，解开大衣的纽扣，用宽敞厚重的大衣将她小小的身躯遮住。

不要出声噢！金子涵在心里说。

她藏在袖子里的魔杖挥了挥，雪地上狐狸的脚印改变了方向，甚至往树林的另一处延伸下去。

金子涵朝赶来质询的猎人们耸耸肩，看着他们追随着错误的方向跑远了。要不是不能对麻瓜使用魔法，她真想把他们变成野猪。

雪狐的身子娇小柔软，贴在金子涵温暖的胸前扭动了几下，金子涵的指尖陷进她长长的毛发，感受到她脆弱的心跳。她赶紧把她从大衣里解放出来，生怕她被憋坏了。

小家伙躺在她的臂弯里，微眯着狐狸眼舔了舔嘴唇。金子涵发现她的舌头很红很薄，像丝滑的绸缎在洁白的贝壳似的尖牙上撩过，舌面卷起，隐约带着一种魅惑的姿态，雪狐漂亮的脸和身体令金子涵十分着迷。

金子涵用魔杖对她受伤的后腿施了个愈合如初咒。

雪狐被她放在雪地上，颤颤巍巍地动了动腿，站起来走了几步，蓝眼睛里闪烁惊喜的光，优雅地仰起漂亮高傲的脸，抖落粘在毛发上的积雪。

金子涵笑了，看见雪狐弯下脑袋很有礼貌地对她鞠了一躬，让她想起之前帮助过的人马。万物皆有灵，她想，伸手摸了摸雪狐毛茸茸的脑袋。

她本以为雪狐会离开，回到自己的生活圈中去，但她并没有。她跟着金子涵的脚步，银白色的身子敏捷地在金子涵的皮鞋边穿梭，在两条腿间绕着圈，好像在和她玩什么游戏似的。金子涵有些无奈，蹲下来温柔地注视着雪狐的俏脸。雪狐歪着脑袋，前爪抬起，后爪灵活地在松软的雪地上一蹬，跃上了金子涵的膝盖。

金子涵的手指抚摸着雪狐颈间光亮的毛发，情不自禁地低下头闻了闻，她的毛蹭得她的鼻尖痒痒的。雪狐身上有股淡淡的松香，像初雪的味道，露珠包裹的花瓣或是青草微甜的草茎香味，柔和温暖，像少女身上散发出来的气息。

雪狐感受到金子涵鼻尖呼出的温热，身子朝外挪了挪，似乎很娇羞地伸出一只前爪抵在她探过来的鼻子上。金子涵第一次见到这么可爱的小家伙。

你想跟我回家吗？她把雪狐抱起来，雪狐点了点头，下巴埋在金子涵的臂弯里，两颗蓝宝石似的眼睛乖顺地眨着。

你和雪一样白，又是在雪地里发现的，我就叫你“雪儿”吧。

雪儿的喉咙发出哼哼的声音，用小爪子挠挠金子涵的手臂。

02

雪儿成了金子涵最爱的宠物。她嘴巴刁，金子涵用磷虾和鹿肉脯喂她，有时候雪儿还会跳上餐桌喝金子涵的蔬菜牛肉汤，或是尝几口奶油蛋糕和松饼。

她喜欢和金子涵玩游戏，跳跃着去抓一个被金子涵施了漂浮咒的枕头。晚上雪儿会钻进金子涵的被窝，洁白柔软的身子蜷缩成环状，抱着自己蓬松的长尾巴趴在金子涵枕边，温热的呼吸浅浅的。

冬天好像只要坐在壁炉边，做任何事情都是惬意的。金子涵抱着一本厚重的魔法古籍，背部陷进柔软的沙发，橘红色的火光在她的面前跳跃，衬得她立体感十足的嘴唇鲜红明亮。

雪儿的叫声很轻很细，像月光丝丝缕缕地穿过薄雾，撩得所有听见这声音的都会心痒。金子涵家的一条大金毛和挪威犬屁颠屁颠跑过来，想要跳上沙发，被金子涵撵了去，默默地把怀里的雪儿圈紧了些。

小家伙，想勾引谁呢？金子涵不轻不重地捏了捏雪儿的脸。雪儿似乎听懂了，用头顶蹭金子涵的脖颈，发出娇弱的呜咽声。

金子涵把关于雪儿的事情写在信里，让猫头鹰送到她的好朋友刘令姿家。刘令姿是拉文克劳与她同级的学生，虽然出自麻瓜家庭，但学习成绩极优，对魔法的悟性很高，是拉文克劳的“小赫敏”，上课的时候经常和金子涵坐在一起，几乎所有事情她们都会相互分享。

快开学了，金子涵舍不得雪儿，于是刘令姿提议她把雪儿带回学校。

03

“她真漂亮啊——”

霍格沃兹特快列车驶进蜿蜒的山体隧道，耳边是气流切割空气轰隆的声响，明灭的灯光像流动的彩带，照耀在雪儿天空似的瞳孔中央，散发万花筒般虚幻的色彩。

刘令姿勾起细瘦的指节，划了划她的下巴，雪儿仰起漂亮的脸眯了眯眼睛。

“对，而且她很乖。”金子涵用手给雪儿的背部顺毛，脸上露出宠溺的笑容。

“我以为狐狸情绪敏感易怒，会比较暴躁。”刘令姿骨节分明的手指摸着自己的下巴，若有所思地说，试图从神奇动物课程里回想有用的知识。

“可能她不是普通的狐狸吧，似乎还听得懂人话。”金子涵抚摸着雪儿淡粉色的耳朵，看着她的睡颜出神。

“对了，你的阿尼玛格斯练得怎么样了？”刘令姿笑着揽上金子涵的肩。

金子涵讪笑一下，撇撇嘴，“别提了，又是差一点，眼看着四肢变成布偶猫的爪子，就再也没进展。”她的表情有些失落，咬了一口蜂蜜公爵新口味的巧克力棒，想起那日雪儿惊奇地过来扑啃她灰白色猫爪的场景，噗嗤一笑。

“我也是，”刘令姿遗憾地拍拍金子涵的肩，“我头上长出了牡鹿的角，一天都没敢出房间门，怕吓到我爸妈，好险后来恢复了。”

刘令姿挨着金子涵的耳朵又说：“这样下去也太难了，我觉得我们应该去找曾可妮问问经验。”

曾可妮是刘令姿的好朋友，格兰芬多六年级的帅气学姐，同时也是格兰芬多高年级的级长。一年前的火焰杯争霸赛，她变成一只赤狐，在恶龙的眼皮子底下快如一道红色的闪电，夺走了金蛋。

“噢……或许可以。”金子涵低头看着睡得正香的雪儿，指尖轻轻摩挲着她脸颊边软软的绒毛。

刘令姿抱起双臂，银色的耳坠在小巧精致的耳朵下闪着光，她的侧脸线条很完美，脸颊温润如玉。“但我想她应该是有赤狐狐妖的血统，所以在练习阿尼玛格斯时比我们更容易成功。”

“狐妖？”金子涵的双眼睁大了些，长而翘的眼睫眨了眨，闪动着不可思议的神色。难怪，曾可妮拥有一双任谁见了都会深陷的狐狸眼，与此同时，她还带着那种与生俱来能够轻易获得众捧的魅力。

啊，所以那是属于格兰芬多学生特有的加分项吗。金子涵怔怔地想，目光低垂，思绪又开始游离。

04

二月底，积雪开始融化，潮湿阴冷的天气像密不透风的蘸水棉布，笼罩着整座霍格沃兹城。

每到这个季节，金子涵都会疑惑斯莱特林的学生到底是如何度过的。蛇院的公共区域和獾院的一样都是在地底下，不同的是蛇院宿舍贴着黑湖，阴森森的，到处弥漫粘稠的湿气，而獾院的小窝温暖干燥，一年四季都散发着烤面包暖烘烘的味道。

金子涵身为纯血贵族，拥有一个属于自己的卧室，可以不必与其他赫奇帕奇的小獾们挤在一起。

暮冬的雪融化了大半，空气中还残留着凛冽清冷的气息，像浸泡在冰霜滴落的水华，世界在占卜课的水晶球里摇晃。金子涵每天上课心不在焉，昏昏沉沉的提不起精神。

“金小姐，请来回答一下复方汤剂都要用到什么材料。”

刘令姿用手肘戳了戳金子涵撑着脸颊摇摇欲坠的胳膊，金子涵猛地清醒过来，睁大了眼睛，慌张地回答：“草蛉虫、水蛭、流液草、非洲树蛇皮，呃，还有……”

魔药学的教授摇了摇头，叫刘令姿补充下去。

“还有双角兽的角和两耳草，教授。”

“把复方汤剂的制作流程也说说吧。”教授花白的胡子满意地抖了抖，刘令姿在他眼里是一位出色的魔药学天才。

“你最近怎么了？还没到春天呢，就犯起春困了么？”

虽然金子涵一向喜欢在上课的时候打瞌睡，但她最近的状态不大对。刘令姿扯了扯金子涵的衣袖，宽大的黑色魔法袍的衣领被扯歪了，露出右肩灰色的毛衣和衬衫。刘令姿发现她的毛衣上粘着白色的狐狸毛。

金子涵把厚重的课本放在餐桌上，腾出手把衣领扶正。她的面容有些憔悴，白皙漂亮的脸蛋光泽黯淡了许多，深邃的眼睛下有两个浅浅的黑眼圈。

“雪儿最近在换毛，经常在大晚上把她的毛抓得满屋子都是。”

“这样啊……可能过了这段时间就好了吧。”刘令姿挠挠头，眼睛里满是担忧的神色，“要不我们多带她去禁林那边遛一遛，放松放松？”

金子涵“嗯”了一声，拿了一只牛皮纸袋，给雪儿打包小银鱼和煮鸡蛋。多补充点蛋白质吧，她心想。

“阿嚏、阿嚏！”

金子涵打开房门，连打了几个喷嚏。地板和书桌上都粘了几撮雪儿细软的白毛，两三支被打碎的试剂瓶在桌底流淌着绿色和蓝色的液体，杂乱不堪。

金子涵的视线落在床上，肇事者仿佛故意忽略她的存在，侧躺着，用她四只小巧的爪子抱着大枕头，歪着嘴啃咬。暗黄色的枕头印着赫奇帕奇獾的头像，四周的流苏已经被她扯下，枕头上几道口子可怜地往外吐着白色的棉絮。

她抿着嘴走过去，拎着雪儿的脖子把她从床上揪起来，雪儿的爪子在空中扑腾几下，指甲勾住的枕头掉在床上。她扭着脸想咬金子涵的手，但失败了，脑袋低落地耷拉着。

金子涵的魔杖挥舞几下，念了恢复如初的咒语，又念了一句清除咒。那些雪白的狐狸毛从四面八方飘到空中，聚成一个拳头大小的毛绒球，最后被金子涵握在手里。她把雪儿放下来，修长的手指将毛绒球轻轻一弹，毛绒球在地板上滚了出去，像个在草坪上撒欢的高尔夫球。

雪儿嚎叫一声，欢快的身子像跳跃的银鱼，兴奋地追了上去。她把毛绒球衔在嘴里，摇晃着长长的尾巴回到床边，放下毛绒球，在地上撒娇似的打起了滚，又跑到书桌旁边用腿根摩擦桌子腿。雪松的气味里夹杂着一股奇异的香味，像燃烧的香薰冒着丝丝缕缕的白烟，融进透明的空气中。

“雪儿，你到底怎么了，真的没问题吗？”金子涵的鼻子动了动，抚额，皱着眉头叹了口气。她对雪儿最近脾气的阴晴不定与怪异举止产生极大的困惑。

05

半夜，濡湿的舌尖在金子涵的脸颊上舔舐，清凉的水渍在她的嘴角和脖颈边缘浸染开，像融化的雪。金子涵被雪儿吵醒，闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地用小臂去推她频繁凑过来的鼻子。

“宝贝，别闹了，再让我睡会吧。”

雪儿的喉咙里发出咕噜的声响，不满金子涵的抗拒，趴在她的胸口将自己的脸埋在她的锁骨边。

凉意从雪儿的腹部蔓延，像摄魂怪触及胸口的皮肤，浓重的雾气蒸腾起来，伴随着嘶嘶的声音，雪儿像一块被浸泡在水里的干冰，身子淹没在白雾里，化出了巨大的轮廓，一张眼底含羞的雪白面额从雾气里探了出来。

身上的重量压得金子涵喘不上气，她睁大了眼睛惊讶地望着身上这只变得比她还高大的雪狐，此时的雪儿像一只四脚神兽，柔软的毛发泛着一圈淡蓝色的荧光，脸颊两侧的胡须微颤着，鲜红的嘴呼出清冽的白气。

“雪儿？”

金子涵的双肩被她变大的前爪压住，软垫轻轻拍在她的肩头，雪儿的后腿抵着她的小腿，毛发柔软的爪背撩起金子涵的裤腿，在她小腿肚的侧边摩擦。雪儿嘴里发出娇弱的呜咽，俯下身子亲吻金子涵的下巴，她薄薄的舌头掠过金子涵的嘴唇，让她想起小时候喜欢吃的山楂卷。

“你怎么变大了，到底发生什么了？”

雪儿拍了拍金子涵的手臂，埋下头去舔舐她的手指，温热的气息与酥痒的感觉传到掌心，像魔法矩阵渐渐化开，激起金子涵心底的电流。雪儿张开了嘴，洁白锋利的尖牙咬在她的手腕上，金子涵细瘦的手腕在她巨大的嘴里脆弱得不堪一击，似乎稍微用点力就会变得血肉模糊。

金子涵不敢乱动，任由雪儿叼着她的手放在自己的腰腹下。有种新奇又恐惧的感觉，像膨胀的面团在脑海中发酵。金子涵的手按压在雪儿茂盛的白毛中，指尖陷进去，在她的腰腹留下细细的掌印。

雪儿把前爪撑在床上，腰身向上移了移，金子涵的指尖滑下去，触到她生殖腔口的软肉，光滑粘腻的触感让她感到惊奇，手指被她渐渐吸入进去，贴着柔软紧致的内壁小心地顶弄几下。雪儿难耐地轻哼，扭动着脖子去蹭金子涵的脸。

雪儿庞大的身躯贴得更紧了，金子涵偏过了脸把头从她厚厚的白毛下抽出来，避免吃到雪儿脖颈周围一嘴的毛。金子涵的耳朵靠着雪儿骨骼分明的肩胛，听到她胸腔下清晰的心跳，也跟着紧张起来。

“呜——”雪儿湖蓝色的眼眸里涌起波澜，像月光下波光粼粼的湖面。她低着头不断地舔舐金子涵的耳朵与下颌，亲昵地叫唤着。

强有力的后腿突然支撑起来，雪儿弓起健美的腰身吞吐起金子涵放进穴口的手。主动的冲撞愈发地激烈，湿润的甬道被金子涵的整只手撑开，粉嫩的软肉外翻着，淫靡的水顺着金子涵的手腕流淌下来，散发松脂的香味，像注入脑海的催情剂，迷得金子涵也和雪儿一样张开嘴喘息起来。这并不是雪儿的独角戏，禁忌的快感侵蚀着金子涵发热的神经。

身体里拥有了金子涵一只手的雪儿还是不满足，娇喘着用前爪扒拉金子涵身下的床单，把舌头伸进金子涵的嘴里肆虐撩拨，疯狂卷她的唇舌。雪儿的嘴里没有猛兽的腥味，带着微甜好闻的气息。但她的欲望像野兽一样没有边界，金子涵被她含着手压在身下做了很久。

雪儿趴着的前爪突然紧绷，仰脸翘起线条优美的屁股泄了身，透明的汁液喷得金子涵满手都是。

“雪儿，你……”金子涵哑然。

06

睁开双眼，金子涵打了个哈欠，看见床上熟睡中的雪儿恢复了之前的体型，如同手臂的长度，不禁怀疑昨晚发生的事情是一场梦。她看见手腕边缘巨大的一圈淡粉色牙印，头脑瞬间清醒了大半。

“喻言姐姐，我的雪狐最近不太对劲，好像生病了。”

“给我看看。”喻言接过金子涵怀里的雪儿仔细检查，又还给金子涵。

斯莱特林六年级的学姐喻言是神奇动物课的助教，这门课是金子涵最感兴趣的，她经常会私下找喻言问一些自己搞不懂的问题。

喻言外冷心热，很有耐心，不厌其烦地向金子涵讲解。她总会到精灵厨房研究神奇动物的食谱，赫奇帕奇的宿舍离食堂很近，金子涵每次去食堂都能找到喻言。

她们穿过壁炉旁边的门钥匙——带有鎏金纹路的银锅，掉落进纽特•斯卡曼德创设的霍格沃兹神奇动物保护区。

喻言的魔杖轻点一下，气流屏障像画布似的分开，露出一片广阔无垠的雪地。她持着魔杖的手在两人头顶绕了一圈，加温咒轻飘飘地包裹住她们的身体，金子涵觉得身上暖暖的，怀里的雪儿扭动几下。

喻言模仿雪狐的叫声，魔杖尖尖的顶端抵着下巴施加了扩音的咒语，绵长的声波传送开，被厚厚的积雪吸收。

一只洁白的小身影从远处跑来，外形与雪儿相似，蹭着喻言的小腿撒欢。金子涵蹲下来，怀里的雪儿探出绒白的小脑袋，鼻尖往那只雪狐的方向动了动。

“这是一只雄性雪狐，叫旭。”

旭的性子很温和，斯斯文文的像身穿白色西装的绅士，他眨着圆溜溜的眼珠盯着雪儿看。雪儿懒洋洋地伸出一只前爪，嘴唇高傲地抿着。旭低下脑袋，缩着尖耳朵把头顶放在雪儿圆圆的爪子下，恭敬地碰了碰。

“雌性狐狸的灵气较强，所以他们以雌性为尊。”

金子涵似懂非懂地伸手摸摸旭的背。看见旭弯下腰面对雪儿，向后退了几步，转身消失在白茫茫的雪地里，宛如一名在女王面前退下朝堂的臣子。

“但你这只不是雪狐，是灵狐，从外形上很难看得出来与雪狐的差异，只有在特殊的时期情绪波动时才能看出差别，大概体型会发生变化。”

喻言的掌心向下，张开手掌放在距离雪儿脑门一英寸的地方。她对魔法生物的灵力感知一向特别准，这也是她的天赋之一。

“这种魔法生物比较稀有，古籍里的记载很少，我知道的也不多，无法跟你详细地讲。”喻言沉静的面色出现轻微的异样，雪儿湖蓝色的瞳孔内不易觉察的暗红色波纹映入她的眼眸。

“子涵，你自己小心一些，狐狸本就擅长勾人，何况是她这样灵力超凡的物种。”

金子涵在裤兜里的手揉捏着从旭身上摸下来的白毛，咧嘴一笑，说：“放心吧我会注意的。”

“我还要给神奇动物喂食，你先用门钥匙回去吧。”

金子涵点了点头，抱着雪儿离开了。

喻言突然想起没告诉金子涵的事——春天是狐狸的发情期，会一直持续到五月。想到曾可妮在霍格莫德村的客房里撒娇打滚、求亲亲求抱抱的流氓样子，喻言就十分头疼，她很怀疑曾可妮与狐狸原有的特征不应该有如此多的相似性，模仿狐狸发情想必只是她的借口罢了。

07

“灵狐？”

刘令姿诧异地望着金子涵，消瘦的身子倚在天文塔角楼的石柱上，冷风灌进她长长的魔法袍，鼓得像一面黑色的旗帜。晚霞渗进刘令姿薄薄的皮肤，她眯着眼睛，棕色的发丝里透着点珊瑚红，在风中起舞。

她应着金子涵的要求，对她施下变形咒，把金子涵变成一只和雪儿一模一样的灵狐。

只见变成狐狸的金子涵对她摇晃着脑袋，焦躁的爪子拍打在描绘了星体图案的浮雕石板地面。刘令姿蹲下身微笑着捏了捏她腮下的软肉，不怀好意地挑逗几下这只可爱的小动物，复站起，修长的手指一挥，金子涵变回了人形。

“你不能把我变成公狐狸吗？”变回人类的金子涵摸了摸刚刚被刘令姿手指捏过的地方，她白皙的下颌出现了几圈粉红色的指印，像天边被夕阳染红的云朵。

刘令姿耸了耸肩，用清冷的语气说道：“我只见过雪儿，没见过雄性灵狐，想象不到是什么样子的。”她的目光在金子涵的胯部游刃，勾起嘴角幽幽地补充一句：“某些功能可能不全呢。”

金子涵撇撇嘴叹了口气，抽出魔杖。

被施了飞来咒的书本从背包里窜出来，飘在半空中，金子涵用魔杖在封面上点了一下，泛黄的书页展开来，自动翻着页，像蝴蝶高速震动的翅膀，倏然在某页停下。

刘令姿走到金子涵身旁，魔杖的尖端触在书页上一张黑白插图中央，插图绘制的两只狐狸动了起来，公狐亲昵地搂着对方的脖子，趴在母狐身上交缠。

“怎么研究起狐狸交配了？”

“雪儿她、她……”金子涵不知道如何开口。

刘令姿抱起双臂，微微仰起了头颅，像一尊打上圣光的雕塑。“这种事，你可以去问问喻言。”

“我已经问过了呀！灵狐就是她告诉我的。”金子涵皱了皱眉。

“不是……她对付曾可妮很有一套，应该明白。”现在轮到刘令姿欲言又止，目光扫过金子涵好奇的脸。“算了，当我没说。”她转过身去，拿起墙边竖着的飞天扫帚，轻盈的细腿往上一跨。金子涵这个睡神对八卦的敏感度极低，她什么也不懂，刘令姿心想。

“可以用复方汤剂把我变成公狐吗，然后你再给我施一个膨大咒，这样就和发情灵狐的体型一样了。”

金子涵的思维很直，可这话听起来却是个能行得通的好方法。狂风在耳边呼啸而过，袖口和领口内的皮肤冷得发疼，刘令姿的飞行速度很快，不愧是拉文克劳的魁地奇优秀找球手，金子涵架着最新款的飞天扫帚费力地追赶她。

“理论上说，复方汤剂只能用于人与人之间的转化，”刘令姿单薄的声音快被冷风吞没，“变成动物可能会出问题，要送到庞贝雷夫人的诊疗室了。”

“你魔药学这么厉害，应该可以研究出改良复方汤剂的方法吧？”

刘令姿回过头，看见金子涵被风吹乱的皱巴巴的小脸，鼻尖冻得很红，像只受了委屈的布偶猫，她心中的天平有些摇摆。

“那……你给我点时间吧。”

08

禁林深处，积雪融化后的地面推挤着潮湿的土壤，冰冷的枯木盘枝错结，腐朽的枝节表面爬上星星点点的霉菌和青苔，即将在春季来临时膨胀出鲜活的生命。

虬龙似的树根活动十分缓慢，来不及避让金子涵和刘令姿的脚步，沾了些许泥泞的脚印踩在树根上，百年的树精发出闷哼，像来自地狱的控诉。

雪儿的心情很好，轻盈的身子行动很快，把两人抛在身后。她在树林里穿梭，蓬松的狐狸尾巴宛如一片柔软的白色羽毛。

她们在一片空地上停下。金子涵掏出魔杖挥了挥，空旷的土地长出了茂密的青草，像隔绝出一块专属于春天的地盘。

刘令姿把装有复方汤剂的药罐递给金子涵，金子涵将那天顺手薅下来的旭的白毛放进药罐，白毛沉入灰绿色的黏液，冒上来几颗看着很恶心的气泡。

“只有二十分钟的时间，”刘令姿拍拍她的肩，“你加油。”

金子涵咬牙将复方汤剂一饮而尽，皱着眉头干呕几下，“变成狐狸之后我能说人话吗？”

刘令姿摇了摇头，觉得这个问题有些好笑，回答她：“怎么可能。”

“那你看我的暗示。”金子涵话音刚落，鼻子和嘴的部位向前拱起，化出了狐狸的尖嘴巴，腮边长满了白色的绒毛，变长变浓密，渐渐地变出了完整的狐狸脑袋。紧接着是身体缩小，刘令姿低下头，看见一只身形矫健外表英俊的白狐狸。

魔杖在金子涵的狐狸脑袋上轻轻一点。远处玩耍的雪儿疯跑过来，激动得没刹住脚步，一头撞在变大的金子涵身上。雪儿的瞳孔里闪烁着兴奋的光，她摇了摇身子，靓丽的毛发在阳光下散发漂亮的光泽，如同钻石般夺目耀眼。

晶莹的冰屑从雪儿的身上迸发出来，冰凉的雾气弥漫，折射着彩虹的幻影。刘令姿睁大了双眼望着面前半人高的灵狐，雪儿呲了呲牙，冷气从她娇媚的面额下溢出。

刘令姿不禁打了个哆嗦，怔怔地伸出手摸了摸雪儿的脖颈。

“金子涵，你要主动些！快点！”刘令姿提醒道。

金子涵的四肢撑地，呆呆地站着，显然还没有适应自己发生极大变化的身体。她所有的感官都被放大，嗅到一公里以外含苞待放的花、即将解冻的冰层下慵懒的游鱼还有冬眠结束后从泥土里探出头颅的树蛙气息。

她的视线被许多放射性的光圈包裹，模糊的像是透过破碎的镜片凝视整个奇幻的世界，这种感觉很像摄神取念时进入了别人的精神视角，放大了一种陌生却又非常直观的感受。

雪儿湿漉漉的舌尖在舔舐她的腿根，湿滑的毛发粘在她的大腿上，有些痒，触觉似乎也被放大了。

湿润的感觉在生殖器敏感的表皮上面扫过，金子涵的身体吓得一抖，转头看着雪儿低垂的眼眸。雪儿呜呜叫着，伸出柔软的前爪在金子涵的身上拨弄。

该死，怎么还是听不懂她说话！金子涵有些郁闷，转过身去，张开嘴巴温柔地轻轻啃咬雪儿颈部的皮肤，尖锐的牙齿抵在她的脸颊边亲昵地摩挲，她用狐狸之间表达爱意的方式对待雪儿。

雪儿胯间散发出奇异的香味，比起躯体是人类时更具有诱惑力，不断刺激着金子涵的感官。雪儿扭动着细瘦的腰肢，圆润的臀部抬高，长长的尾巴翘了起来，隐秘地带已经淫靡不堪。豔红色的阴唇外翻，露出穴口内部粉嫩的软肉，透明的汁液从蠕动的紧致里渗出来，挂在臀下短毛上，粘成絮状的一团。

金子涵咧着嘴，鲜红的牙床边缘流出了口水。

现在可不是有时间痴汉的时候，刘令姿急急忙忙地走过来，用力拍了拍金子涵呆滞的大脑袋，催促道：“金子涵你到底行不行啊。”

怎么如此不上道，刘令姿在心中感叹。她蹲下身来，骨节分明的手指覆上金子涵的生殖器快速撸动几下。她也不懂自己为什么如此急躁，会对她们的事情那么上心，她本可以叼着根狗尾巴草的草茎倚在树上旁观。许是雪儿散发的催情素气味让她乱了阵脚，又或许是为了满足一种古怪的巫师猎奇心理。

金子涵翻了个身平躺在草地上，四肢曲起来，像只听从摆布的巨型萨摩。胯间粗壮硕大的器物与刘令姿纤细的手指形成鲜明的对比，灰粉色的皮层下面现出鼓动的青筋，润滑液打湿了刘令姿的手掌。

她也想不到自己某一天会以这种姿态出现在姐妹的面前，金子涵喘着粗气，圆眼睛里是刘令姿在虚幻光影下放大的没有什么表情的侧脸，强烈羞耻感翻涌上来，她微眯着眼睛偏过头去。

雪儿摇晃着尾巴，俯下身来用舌头舔金子涵的唇吻。金子涵页伸出舌头，贪婪地攫取雪儿身上的味道。

前戏并不多，兽类粗暴的交姌，过程好像无法做到循序渐进。金子涵用前爪扶着雪儿的肩胛，腰间用力，将肿胀的器物挺进她的甬道。雪儿嚎叫一声，身后初尝情事的狐狸用力过猛，捅得她后腿发软。

雪儿本能地想向前逃离，被张开双臂的刘令姿抱住乱动的头颅，双手托紧她的脖颈温柔地安慰，手指抚摸着她侧面与腹部的毛发。雪儿的喉间溢出细软的呻吟，小心地扭动腰身配合金子涵的抽插。双膝跪了下来，陷进松软的草地，高频率的摩擦和凌乱的脚步使身下的青草溃烂成泥，深绿色的汁液与各种气味搅和在一起，在发红的野兽瞳孔内映着诡异的颜色。

硕大的器物操弄着雪儿敏感脆弱的甬道，快感与痛苦交织，她的前爪搭在刘令姿的膝盖上，尖利的指甲无意识地在黑色的布料上划出了几道口子。凝乳状的粘稠喷洒在雪儿微凉的体内，烫得她难受地颤了颤，将脑袋埋进刘令姿的怀里。

“呜——”

背后的树林里传来嘶嘶的响声，一团火红色的狐狸身影猛地窜出，重重地撞在刘令姿瘦削的脊背。“啊！”刘令姿惊呼，转头看见蹲在地上的曾可妮愤怒焦躁的脸。

“你们在干什么！”曾可妮怒斥，狭长的狐狸眼激动地上挑。

“你、你怎么在这？”刘令姿的眼底少有的闪过一丝慌乱，但她没有松开固定雪儿身体的手。

金子涵悲鸣一声，身上狐狸的白毛在一阵浓烟中褪去，像凉水浇在烧热的铁锅上，冒出白茫茫的水蒸气。她化成了人形，张开手臂呈“大”字状躺在草地上，鲜红的嘴唇开合着，胸口起伏不定，脖颈与脸颊的皮肤都浮着一层粉红色。

“闻到气味过来的。”

曾可妮深吸一口气，压抑着心中的火，把刘令姿怀里的雪儿捞起来，放在自己腿上。金子涵射进雪儿身体里的白浊液流了下来，弄脏了曾可妮干净的、烫得整齐的衣袍。雪儿穴口的软肉收缩着，吸纳曾可妮探进去的两根手指。

“还没玩够，嗯？”

曾可妮的身材高大，雪儿的前爪搭在她宽厚结实的肩膀，身体贴近她的胸脯，雪松香味的寒气洒在曾可妮的耳际。雪儿伸出细长粉嫩的舌头舔舐曾可妮的脖颈，晶莹的唾液濡湿了她裸露的肌肤。雪儿低头向下探去，想用舌头撩开她的衣领。

“还是喜欢和人做么？小东西。”曾可妮松了松红黄相间的条纹领带。

雪儿闭着眼睛，湿润的舌尖描摹着她精致的锁骨。曾可妮的衣领上面也蘸了水渍，本来是硬挺的，蔫巴巴的垂着。

花核在曾可妮的指缝间被揉捏得发硬，雪儿无暇将多余的动作继续下去，她的下巴靠在曾可妮的肩上，不断地发出快意的呻吟，抖动着身体吞吐曾可妮的手指。

“再快点么？”

雪儿呜呜叫了几声，毛茸茸的尖耳朵软软地趴在脑后。曾可妮用另一只手抚摸着她的头。

完全像是同类之间的交流，没有任何阻碍。

金子涵看傻了眼，从地上坐起来，凌乱的发丝里粘着细碎的青草渣，样子看上去有些狼狈。

“稀有物种的繁衍哪有这么简单，她们身上存在某种保护隔膜，灵力不相匹配的不同类生物是无法让她怀孕的。”

高潮过后的雪儿恢复的娇小的身躯，蓝眼睛里氤氲着薄薄的雾气，娇羞地缩在曾可妮的怀里，下颌贴着她筋脉分明的颈窝。

曾可妮低头亲了亲雪儿的耳朵，细长的手指摸摸她柔软的毛。“不能使她怀孕的话，发情期只能在她想要的时候满足她。”

金子涵低垂着眼眸，不自信地闪躲着曾可妮投射过来的目光。

09

午夜，霍格沃兹图书馆的禁书区隐在黑暗中，窗外微弱的月光丝丝缕缕地透进来，高大的书柜直冲天花板，古老厚重的书本，具有快要脱落的斑驳封皮。

赤狐轻盈的脚掌踩在地面，没有发出一丁点声响，跨过“禁止入内”的栏板，脚尖轻飘飘地落在禁书区的地板上。

她们没有隐形斗篷，让练成阿尼玛格斯的曾可妮潜入禁书区，这个计划比较保险。月光下矮矮的狐狸影子变长变高，化成黑色的人影。

曾可妮的夜视力也如同狐狸一般强大，不需要拿出魔杖施下荧光闪烁的咒语。长串的神秘单词在她的眼睛里闪过，曾可妮修长的手指费力地取下一本硬质牛皮纸封面的禁书。

书很大而且厚重，曾可妮把它展开，用腰把它抵在书架上快速地翻阅。魔法袍的布料太光滑，手里的书本不小心掉落下去，曾可妮在脑内大呼“不好！”没来得及掏出魔杖。

"Wingardium Leviosa"

书架另一头传来压低的女声。高挑的身影，淡金色的丝线似的流体从她手里的魔杖顶端连接到快要落地的书本上，被施下漂浮咒的书本在距离地面三英寸的地方停下了。

“级长，大半夜的不睡觉，跑到图书馆约会呢？”对方高傲的侧脸渗透了浅浅的月光，一双漂亮的桃花眼眨了眨，“喻言呢？咋没见人。”她十分认真地四处张望了下。

“什么约会……”曾可妮俯身抓起刚刚的书本，掌心冒出冷汗。“我是来查资料的。”

“啥资料呀我看看。”赵小棠凑了过去，魔法袍衣领是格兰芬多酒红色的领边，魔杖闪着蓝色的荧光，映在发亮的瞳孔。

赵小棠与曾可妮、喻言同级，家境优越，父亲在魔法部担任要职，母亲原来是精灵学的教授，与古灵阁的精灵行长交情颇深，如今是古灵阁的经理。

“魔法界有那么多黑魔法，你为什么要练这个？”

赵小棠翻了翻书页，看见里面都是如何把灵力超凡的魔法生物变成人的方法。曾可妮的脸一红，托着书本的手紧张地颤抖，书差点又掉下去。

“噢——我懂了，你爸妈给你找小媳妇了，也是只狐狸吧？”

？？？

“放屁！”狐狸眼都瞪圆了。

赵小棠赶紧捂住曾可妮的嘴，“嘘！你小点声，跟你开玩笑呢。”

两人聚精会神地看着泛黄书页上的文字，曾可妮抚了抚太阳穴，说：“这也太复杂了，小棠你记忆力不是很好吗，帮我记一下吧。”

赵小棠虽然看起来慵懒，一副吊儿郎当的少爷模样，却拥有过目不忘的学习天赋。可惜她没有把这种天赋用在钻研学术上，而是常常偷摸溜进禁书区记下知识，跟外部有需求的人做些灰色交易，还帮同学写论文、考试作弊赚些零花钱。她喜欢钱，永远花不够，同时还十分享受与教授等长辈作对的刺激感。

赵小棠作为格兰芬多违法乱纪的叛逆勇者，其实比斯莱特林的人还难搞，曾可妮心想，当级长的她只好睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“有钱拿吗？我的隐形药水五十加隆一支呢。”

“给你买十支。”

“成交，”赵小棠的指尖捏着书页的一角，认真地低下头，“不过，变形的时候我得在现场。”

曾可妮点了点头。

费尔奇的脚步声在走廊里回响，黄色的灯光在幽暗中显得有些诡异。赵小棠赶紧喝下隐形药水，曾可妮把书塞回书架，赤狐的尾巴尖是一抹黑色，在书架背后闪过。

10

山脚下的密林，一口大锅在空地上架起来，火红的木柴熊熊燃烧，溅起火星，在黄昏过后的晦暗中像金色的萤火虫。灰黑色的石锅上方冒着热气，把一股不断变化的奇怪味道蒸腾到空中。

雪儿的身子缠绕在金子涵的脖颈，像一条质地上好的狐裘围巾，发情期的躁郁让她食欲不佳，懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，鼻尖在空气中嗅了嗅，提不起精神的脑袋靠在金子涵的衣领间。

一圈人围着石锅站着，金子涵按照赵小棠的指示，将准备好的材料依次放入沸腾的石锅。

“咳咳。”赵小棠清了清嗓子，脸上露出颇为神秘的表情，“接下来的几样东西要从你们其中几位身上获得。”她停顿了一下，说：“纯血巫师的血。”

金子涵用小刀在自己的手掌心划开了一道口子，猩红的血液涌出，血腥味在热气中弥漫，雪儿急切地用小爪子抓挠金子涵的肩膀，似要阻止。

“没事的。”金子涵面不改色地说。血液像一串红色的珍珠，被石锅里翻涌的液体吞噬，在表面上浮现出深紫色的涟漪。

“狐族的指甲。”赵小棠清澈的嗓音在树林里回荡。

曾可妮的双眼突然睁大，有些惊讶。站在她身旁的喻言往她的屁股轻轻踢了一脚，曾可妮才回过神来，赶紧走到石锅前。

她放在锅上方的一只手化成赤狐的爪子，另一只手拿着魔杖在爪子的指甲上一划，剪下来几片细细的狐狸指甲。

“两种都要。”赵小棠幸灾乐祸地说。

曾可妮面露难色，嘟起了嘴巴，扭捏着，“人家好不容易把指甲留长，还想去做个美甲的……”

“别跟那废话了快点儿的！”喻言朝她吼叫，吓得曾可妮一激灵，狐狸爪子变回了人类的手。她狠下心来。

“黑巫师后裔的毛发，食死徒的最佳。”赵小棠的目光紧紧盯着喻言，若有所思地眯了眯眼睛。

喻言举起魔杖，茂密的紫红色卷发被另一只手撩起来，裸露的耳后根下是食死徒的蛇形纹身，只有拇指大小，那灵活的黑蛇吐着蛇信，尖锐的毒牙仿佛在动。

这是喻言小时候，当时还是食死徒的父母在她身上留下的印记。

赵小棠的魔杖一挥，石锅下的火苗熄灭了，剩下冒着白烟的皲裂的黑炭。“等液体的温度冷却下来了再把雪儿放进去。”

“雪儿，你准备好了吗？”金子涵抚摸着她乖顺的脑袋，其实最紧张最怕失败的是她自己。雪儿似懂非懂地舔了舔金子涵的耳垂。

石锅内的液体像彩虹色的油脂，随着温度下降，奇异的颜色渐渐化开，变得透明，仿佛是刚开始那什么也没加入进去的纯净水。

金子涵忐忑地把雪儿抱起来，双手抓住她的上肢，轻轻地放进去，先是尾巴，然后是腹部、胸部、脖颈。雪儿的表情没有太多异样，就像金子涵帮她洗澡一样，她眨着纯洁的蓝眼睛，用爪子推了推金子涵的手，示意自己来。

金子涵慢慢地松开手，大家都围上来近距离观望。

雪儿的身体和脸都沉了下去，透明的气泡冒上来，低头却看不见她的身影，金子涵有些担心。液体中央突然出现一个巨大的漩涡，许许多多的冰碴浮上来，像初春冰面融化的湖水，寒冷的雾气像喷泉一样喷涌上来，吓得众人后退几步。

“快看！”刘令姿冷峻的脸上出现了欣喜的神色。她指着扒在石锅边缘的手，急匆匆地凑过去看。

那双手白皙如雪，细瘦的葱指微弱颤抖着，粉红色的指尖像娇弱的桃花，晶莹的指甲盖闪动诱人的光泽。化成人形的雪儿没穿衣服，小心翼翼地探出脑袋，深棕色的头发又长又多，披散在胸前和肩胛骨下方，丰盈的雪色旖旎若隐若现，挑逗着每个人的神经。

几乎是在同时，看见这副景象的人都情不自禁地咽了咽口水。

雪儿的巴掌脸像尖尖的狐狸脸，漂亮且魅惑十足，她的双眼却不似狭长的狐狸眼，圆圆的杏眼，眼尾微微下垂，像温顺的小狗。毕竟，狐狸是犬科动物嘛，曾可妮耸了耸肩，她身上也具备很多巨型犬的习性。

雪儿的红唇微张，眨眨眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，懵懵的娇憨模样把金子涵的心都融化了。她伸出双臂把雪儿从石锅里捞出来。

少女曼妙的酮体在她们面前一览无余，腰线、平坦的小腹、修长的细腿，瘦削后背中央略微凸起的脊柱，她的皮肤光滑细腻、吹弹可破，肩头和四肢关节泛着淡粉色，让人忍不住想伸手去摸。

雪儿的双臂绕住金子涵的肩膀，两条腿紧紧夹着她的腰胯，金子涵托住她的后背，感受到她身体的微凉，柔软的蜜桃乳贴在自己胸前，可以感觉到她的心跳。雪儿把脸在金子涵的侧脸上蹭了蹭，雪松香味的嘴唇将温热的气浪喷洒在她耳际，像注进大脑的狐媚，金子涵觉得自己像《聊斋志异》里面被狐妖迷得神魂颠倒的书生。

“她身上怎么还有狐狸耳朵和尾巴。”喻言摸了摸雪儿头顶的尖耳朵，长长的毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴长在雪儿的尾椎骨上，轻轻摆动几下。

曾可妮的大手握住雪儿的尾巴底部，向下摸到尾巴尖，柔软的白毛触感很好，整条尾巴在她的掌心抚过。

“嗯……”雪儿粘腻的喘息像熬煮过后的蜜糖，她的尾巴翘起来，失去遮盖的粉嫩花穴流下些湿滑的液体。

“看来尾巴是个敏感点啊。”曾可妮勾起嘴角。

“魔法生物刚开始化成人形时会保留一些原来的部位，以后灵力增强了就会慢慢进化完全。”赵小棠说。

雪儿的脸颊漫上了忸怩的红晕，她的肩膀颤抖几下，收紧了双臂。刘令姿脱下长袍，披在雪儿裸露的身上。

“她要发情了。”金子涵为难地看着她们。

“我们去虞书欣的酒馆！”赵小棠眼睛一亮，提议道。虞书欣在霍格莫德村开了一家东方建筑风格的酒馆，楼上也做客房生意。

刘令姿的魔杖往空中一点，石锅缩小了被塞进百宝袋里，她又翻找出飞路粉递给同伴们。

“刘令姿，你这队友也太靠谱了吧？”赵小棠发出由衷的感叹。

一干人等突然出现在小虞老板的酒吧壁炉边，异口同声地说道：“开房！”

虞书欣差点没吓个半死，抚着胸口平复心情，皱起可爱的八字眉给赵小棠翻了几个白眼。她烦躁地朝楼上挥了挥手，不知道这群“狐朋狗友”在搞什么名堂。雪儿藏在魔法袍下的白色尖耳朵露了出来，像白花花的鱼饵。

“子涵，我好想要……”

雪儿的眼睛四周绕着圈淡粉色，她低垂着水润的眸子，用软软糯糯的声音小声哀求，狐狸尾巴在金子涵的腿上扫过，撩拨得她的心都在发痒。

“雪儿，你有几个主人呀，都叫一遍好不好？”

赵小棠坏笑着坐在床上，手指勾起雪儿的下巴。雪儿温热的吐息触在她的掌心，“小棠，你会上我吗？”她叫赵小棠的名字时，把“棠”的尾音拖得很长，还带着弱弱的气音，任谁都会被她的嗓音勾引。赵小棠没了灵魂，丢了那少爷的高傲性子，解开衣扣。

“曾可妮，你的魔杖是软橡木，内芯是独角兽的神经，是件很合适的工具啊。”

赵小棠坏笑，玩世不恭的俊脸像邪恶的路西法，“别逼我用除你武器哈。”她从曾可妮手里抢过魔杖，用魔法把它变粗，抬起雪儿的尾巴慢慢地伸进甬道里轻轻搅动。

雪儿的眼里溢出泪花，像融化的冰晶，她的手指嵌进金子涵的衣服，喘息着叫了出来，翘起圆润的臀部，软肉紧紧包裹住魔杖的柱身。

“别弄疼了。”

曾可妮白衬衫的扣子已经尽数解开，格兰芬多的领带挂在脖颈上，在胸前中央摇晃，有种暗含的禁欲风。微眯着使人深陷的狐狸眼睛，健美的马甲线在腰间挺立。她走上前把雪儿的上半身从金子涵身上掰开，修长的手指在柔腻的肌肤上抚弄。

刘令姿的指腹摩挲着雪儿胸前的红樱，弯下腰把它含在嘴里，灵活的舌尖在上面舔弄。雪儿的娇喘浸染整个房间，穴内激荡着水声。

“已经很湿了，”赵小棠转动着被软肉吞吐的魔杖，转过头去，“喻言，光看着不参与，多无趣啊，全场唯一的斯莱特林，最没种。”

激将法对于好胜心极强的蛇院学生来说，总是最有效的。

赵小棠满意地看着喻言走过来蹲下身，漂亮的眉毛皱了皱，把雪儿体内的魔杖抽出来扔到地上。

“呃、不要。”雪儿弓了弓身子，雪白的腰肢难耐地扭动起来，“进来……”她双手捧着金子涵的脸蛋，吻上她的嘴唇，绵软的舌头交缠着。

“喂喻言！我的魔杖！”曾可妮不满地抱怨，抚摸着雪儿腰腹的手加重了力度，似在发泄。

喻言推了推曾可妮的腿，语气冷冰冰的，“挡住我了。”

曾可妮不敢违抗，往边上退了退。

抓住雪儿的尾巴往上提，雪儿叫了一声，把臀部翘得更高了。喻言把脸埋下去，品尝着雪儿香甜的味道，将舌头伸进她蠕动的花穴，她的舌头像蛇信子，撩拨着雪儿花蒂的敏感点。汁液像花蜜流淌下来，打湿了金子涵裆部的衣料。

“哟，还挺会。”赵小棠愣了一下，看着喻言暴戾的眼角，红唇和下巴都被濡湿，拖长了银丝，画面妖冶得不成样子。

雪儿的身体像漂浮在空中，被半抱着操弄身上每一处敏感点，像被打了致幻剂，笼罩着没有依托的快感，飘飘欲仙。她和不同的嘴唇接吻，喜欢每一种唇舌交缠的滋味，像狐妖吸入人类的精气，贪得无厌。

“赵小棠你在烧什么香薰，味道也太大了！”

乒乒乓乓的敲门声从门口传来，厚重的木门吱呀作响。是虞书欣。赵小棠与曾可妮面面相觑，“开不开？”

“想开就开呗，”曾可妮的手指在雪儿光滑的腿部划过，看见雪儿的腿颤抖一下，“她承受得起，可享受着呢。”

彩蛋

《寻狐启事》

我是来自布斯巴顿六年级的交换生许佳琪，本人于三个月前在霍格沃兹学习期间不慎走失一只灵狐，外貌体征如下：［图］，此狐作为我的好姐妹，自我出生时就陪伴了我多年，情深似海，丢失后我心如刀割，望寻到踪迹的尽快联系我，地址如下：……如果寻得，可以先交由我的好友格兰芬多的曾可妮代为照顾。  
找到她的好心人可以获得布斯巴顿校花（即本人）的生日宴会邀请函以及40000加隆的犒赏，感谢！

曾可妮：我怎么不知道这事，我就说为什么雪儿看着如此眼熟，原来和你是同族同类。

许佳琪：管家，帮我换只靠谱的猫头鹰。

管家：……没有一只猫头鹰可以活着离开许家庄园，猫头鹰舍里的猫头鹰已经被狐狸吃得差不多了，小姐我们还是不要用猫头鹰寄信了。


End file.
